deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Williams
Ashley James "Ash" Williams is the main protagonist of the Evil Dead series of movies, games, & comics. (For other combatants named Ash, see Ash (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ash Williams vs Fin Shepard (Completed) * Ash Williams vs. Frank West (Completed) * Indiana Jones vs Ash Williams * Ash Williams vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Joseph Joestar vs Ash Williams * Ash Williams vs Juliet Starling (Abandoned) * Leon S. Kennedy vs Ash Williams (Completed) * Mad Max vs. Ash Williams (Abandoned) * Rick Grimes vs Ash Williams (Abandoned) * Roland Deschain vs Ash Williams Battles Royale * Horror Hero Battle Royale * Horror Movie Battle Royale (DeathBattleMike) (Completed) With Frank West * Ash Williams & Frank West vs Jason Voorhees & Freddy Kruger 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Casey Jones * Chris Redfield * Doomguy (Doom) * Duke Nukem * Ellen Ripley * Guts * Hellboy * Hoss Delgado * Negan *Stubbs the Zombie * Tallahassee (Zombieland) Death Battle InFo *Alisas: Ashley, Strange One, Good Ash, Ashy Slashy, El Jefe, Lover Boy, Idiot, Mr. Jefe, The Chosen One *Age: Currently in his 50s *Status: Alive *Likes: Females, Beer, Marijuana, Pop Tarts *Dislikes: Deadites, Math, Work *30 pounds over Weight *Ran for President in 2016 *Favorite Word: Groovy *Related to Elvis Presley *Fairly Good At Poker *Occupations: Houseware clerk at S-Mart, Zombie/Deadite hunter, Exorcist *Chainsaw & Boomstick's names: Moe & Larry *Proud Owner of The Best Chin In Fictional History *Has a vendetta against Mirrors *Left Handed *Has a pet lizard named Eli *Motto: Shoot First, Think Never *Rumor has it that Bruce Campbell's chin is the only thing on Earth that can withstand a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick Weapons/Gear/Equipment (Most Notable peices of Ash's Arsenal) Firearms: *12 Gage Double Barrel Remington Shotgun: Stronger than the real life version. Able to send people atleast 15ft in the air with a single blast and can easily rip through metal. *Grenade Launcher Boomstick: Modified Shotgun, shoots grenades. *M1911 Semiautomatic Pistol *Sub-Machine Gun *Single-Shot Shotgun *Winchester Model 1984 Lever Action Rifle (Fires 30 shots before reloading) *Spike Rifle *Net Launcher *Leecher/Extinguisher (Literally sucks the guts out of enemies and uses it as ammo) *Spraypump *Flare Launcher *Bomb Lance *Hand Cannon revolver *Colonial Hand Gun Melee Weapons: *Shovel: Able to deflect incoming giant fireballs. *Knight Sword *Samurai Sword *Crobar *Sickle *Fire Axe Explosives: *Homemade Explosives: Destructive Capability varies, on average strong enough to blow up Cars *Liquid Nitrogen: Been shown to be able to completely freeze foes solid in just a few seconds. *Hand Grenades *Molotov Cocktails *Dynamite Sticks: A single stick is strong enough to blow up a 20ft concrete wall. *Bags of Gun Powder *Fireworks Armor: *Mech Suit: Made from Spaceship parts and scrap metal. Possesses superhuman strength and durability. *Doombot Armor: Stolen from Dr. Doom's Castle. Possible provides the same durability as a normal Doombot. *Space Suit: Normal Spacesuit. Allows Ash to survive in space. *Mideval Steel and Chain mail Armor: Provides great protection from bladed and blunt weapons. Only covers his chest area and maybe his arms. Most likely for Ash to be wearing on hand. Miscellaneous: *S-MART Name Badge *To-do List: Where Ash writes down objectives *Pet Tracker: Capable of accurately tracking over very large distances. *Biker Brotherhood Ring: Allows Ash access to certain areas where bikers normally wouldn't allow others to go. *Duct tape *Flashlights: Ash will sometimes duct tape one to his Boomstick and are powerful enough to blind people temporarily. *Various Maps *Lighter *Varius Keys *Health Packs *Extra Ammunition *Shrapnel Ammunition: Exclusively for the Boomstick, One shot can blow up a car. *Millitary Tank: Specifically a M41 Walker Bulldog. Armored with welded steel, armed with a 76mm M32A1 rifled cannon (65 rounds), a .30 caliber M1919A4 coaxial machine gun (5,000 rounds), and a .50 caliber Browning M2 roof-mounted machine gun (2,175 rounds). Can hit stop speeds at 45mph. *Linda's Locket: A goodluck charm. Has been shown to be able to revert Ash back to normal from his Deadite Ash State. The Delta *Ash's personal Vehicle but also a valuable tool in his Arsenal *A 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 Royale *Races 0-60 mph in 7.9 seconds. *Hauls behind it a Trailer with bullet proof windows, doubling as Ash's personal home and where he stores all of his gear and weapons, aswell as a Motorcycle. *Busted out from underneath a street without a single dent or scratch *Has gotten him out of more Jams than a fist full of lube on a Saturday night. *Has two built in SawBlade arms that pop out of the hood and the Trunk contains: Rope, gasoline tank, 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola, A red toolbox, Chemistry book, hand saw, Shotgun shells. *Ash has modified The Delta into obserd Death Machines *The Death Coaster: Probably more iconic than The Delta itself, Has a front mounted Helicopter like propeller on the hood to deal some serious damage and is heavily armored with steel, possibly powered by Coal aswell as gasoline. *The Future Delta: Very little is known about this specific form. Jet powered, Heavily Armored and has mounted controllable machine guns. Very likely far faster than the ordinary Delta. Various Prosthetic Hands After loosing his hand, Ash got pretty fucking creative with his new stump. *Modified Regular Chainsaw *Modified Sapmaster 3000 (Titanium Chasing, Dimond tipped chains) *Chain Lighting: A Modified Chainsaw capable of cutting threw Cold Steel *Modified Titanium Chainsaw (Titanium Blade) *Modified Diamond Chainsaw (Diamond Blade) *Buzzsaw Hand: Works exactly like his Regular Chainsaw *Metal Guatlet: Most iconic of Ash's prosthetic hands. Made of steel and capable of crushing metals with little effort. Can also be shot from Ash's stump as a projectile. *Cyborg Hand: Most definitely Ash's most Powerful Prosthetic Hand. Built in explosive shell launcher, high powered laser, flamethrower, grappling hook and force projector. *Pablo's Handy Work: Ash's most recent Prosthetic Hand. Built in FlashLight, Laser Pointer, & ScrewDriver. Made with cheap imported parts as a result it malfuctions sometimes. *Doom Fist: Acquired in Marvel Zombies vs Army of Darkness. Stolen from Doom. Capable of shooting repulser blasts. *Future Hand: Robotic Hand with hyper realistic skin covering. Possible enhanced strength *Spatula Hand: Used for Barbeques. *Shaving Razor Hand: Used for Shaving his glorious Chin. *Gatling Gun Hand: Explains itself. *Flamethrower Hand: Fires a high powered flame capable of incinerating Deadites. Fueled by Moonshine. *Grenade Launcher Hand: Fires impact grenades. *Harpoon Hand: Fires an extremely fast harpoon, capable of going straight through people and can be used as a grappling hook. *Puppet Ash The Necronomicon X-Mortis *Also known as The Book of The Dead. *Bound in Human flesh and inked in blood. *Was written by the Dark Ones to use as a weapon against Humanity. *Despite being Ash's main antagonist, he can still use it in battle and has many times. *Every Universe has it's own Necronomican. *Hates Freddy Kreuger more than it hates Ash. *Ash keeps notes within the book on how to correctly recite spells. Known Abilities: *Grants it's user ghastly dark power and the means necessary to destroy all of mankind. *Acts as a gateway to all that is Evil and capable is of summoning demons, resurrection of the dead and all kinds of powerful magic. (Read below to find all of it's translated spells.) *Able levitate and in some cases fly. *Can talk and bargain with individuals, usually to trick them. *Has control over all undead, unless the source of infection in extraterrestrial in nature. *Cannot be destroyed by mortal means. Only weapons like the Kandarian Dagger have been shown to harm it. *Able to unleash a powerful force capable of flinging several people at once several feet away. *Has been shown to be able to unleash an army of the dead globaly that was powerful enough to stall The Marvel Zombies for a while. Various Other Kandarian Weapons *Amoung Ash's most powerful Weapons. Notably non are as powerful as The Necronomican itself, but still far more powerful than any of Ash's ordinary weapons. *The Kandarian Dagger: Capable of causing extreme pain to those even just cut by it, especially Demonic Foes. Ash used it to literally one shot Kendar the Destroyer, Duct taping it to a missile and launching it at him. The missile was not responsible for any damage as military weaponry only made Kendar stronger. *The Wrong Book: Looks exactly like the Necronomican itself. When opened it unleashes a miniature Blackhole. Only Ash himself has been recorded to have escaped from it. *Kendarian Summoning Stone: It's full power is unknown but is considered to be almost as powerful as The Necronomican. Known Powers: Power Augmentation, Time and Multidimensional Traveling Capabilities. *Spell Book: A separate book from the Necronomican, Filled with translated spells for Ash to recite and grant him super powers. (Read Below to find all of Ash's known Spells). Powers/Abilities *Peak Human (Appearance wise anyway) *Superhuman level Marksmen *Super Human Strength, Speed, Reaction Time and Durability *Good Fast Thinker *Extremely Cunning and is a decent negotiator *Knows Martial Arts well enough to teach to others, is an extremely gifted at hand to hand combat and is a master of slapstick fighting. Also won't hesitate to fight dirty. *Excellent Leadership skills *Actually has Some Toon Force (Ash is very well known for his cartoon-like shenanigans) *Insane Aim Accuracy *When engaged in stealth he's quote (Like a Ninja loosing his virginity, Quick and Discreet) *Exorcist Experience *Has an incredible tolerance to pain *Beautiful Singing voice and Fantastic dancer *Knows how to speak in Japanese and can understand some Spanish *Gifted Inventor and Mechanic *Creative one-liners *Can somehow Leap 7-8 feet in the air without a running start *can make love to a woman like no other man *He can clench his buttocks so hard you can literally crack a walnut on em, this can actually somehow play into combat *Can somehow fire guns in Space *Able to break the Fourth Wall *Extremely resourceful of his environment *While in lucid nightmares or dreams he possesses a form telekinesis *A heightened resistance of demonic possession *Very knowledgeable of chemistry Magical Spells Various spells Ash can recite. All spells must be recited verbally. *Super Strength Spell: - Gives Ash the strength of 10 men. Scaling Ash to Deadites and assuming this multiplies his own strength by ten, this would put him at 50 Tons. *Lightning Spell: - Allows Ash to shoot barrage of lightning from his hand. *Possess Deadite: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite human. *Possess Dog: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a hell hound. *Stun Spell: - Stuns all enemies in around Ash for a short time. *Dog Summon: - Summons a faithful dog to help Ash fight deadites. *Rain of Fire: - Summons a rain of hot lava on the heads of Ash's enemies. *Possess Guardian: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite guardian. *Possess Slavelord: - Allows Ash to temporarily possess a deadite slave lord. *Seismic Wave: - Summons an Earthquake that destroys most enemies. *Possess Warrior: - Allows Ash to temporarily take control of a deadite warrior. *Dispel Runic Lock: - Destroys Runic locks on enchanted doors *Clattu Verata Necktie!: - Heals Ash Along with all Team members plus it gives ash a Orange and Blue Necktie *Portal Summons: - Creates portals between time, space, alternate dimensions *Demonic Summons: - Allows Ash to summon Deadites and full fledged Demons *Resurrection: - Allows Ash to resurrect dead organisms and give life to inanimate objects *Time Travel: - Allow Ash to travel back or forward to a desired time *Deadite Creation: - The Necronomican has been shown to be able to revert humans and animals into deadites even if they are not dead *Clattu Verata Nic-*Cough**Cough*: - An obviously incorrectly recited spell that really just makes bad shit happen. Deadite Ash *Also known as Bad Ash *Acts as a Rage Mode, Doubling Ash's weapon Damage and decreases health loss *Ash can become this in a few different ways either he dies, night time arrives or he absorbs the souls of deadites/demons *Increases Ash's own physical Strength and Speed by a great degree. *Can emite Electricity *Easily able to rip through Deadites and People alike. *Depending Canon, Ash's control over this form Varies. Despite that he'll still kill what ever or who ever is in his way. *Has Extreme pain tolerance or may not feel pain at all *can revert Back To Regular Ash When he Thinks About Linda (Ash's Old Girlfriend) or when the sun rises. *As Seen With Other Deadites, It's Possible He can Climb up Walls, levitate, Shapeshift and Survive being completely dismembered. *It should be noted that Ash doesn't really like doing this, for the simple reason that he literally becomes a fucking demon and he could potentially hurt loved ones or innocent people. *As seen with other deadites it's not unreasonable to say that only Weapons like the Kendarian Dagger can actually cause him pain. Though this does not mean Deadite Ash is invulnerable to Mortal weaponry (Guns, Knives, etc.), but it does mean its extremely difficult to put him down for good even with headshots and explosives. Feats Stength (Physical Lifting/Force Output): *Cut a large tree down with a single chainsaw slash. *Strong enough to punch holes in stone while wearing his metal gauntlet. *Smashed a human skull into peices with one hit. *Strong enough to break out of the hold of Michael Myers and Leatherface, both of whom have flipped over cars with ease. *Can pry open bear traps with his bare hands. *Broke a Human Skeleton Deadite's Spine with his knee, which requires greater than 3,000 newtons of force. Equal to being hit by a 500-pound car going 30 mph. *In Marvel Zombies vs Army Of Darkness he injured Spider-Man (Non Zombiefied) with a single punch and preceded to tackle him to the ground *Sent King Arthur flying with a single punch *Strong enough to drive his chainsaw into the hood and engine of The Delta with one Arm *Can easily slash threw kegs of beer with his Chainsaw *Strong enough to lift a 8 to 9 ft tall Demon Frog *Slammed Baal through a wall *Strong enough to hold back the Deadite Force, which is strong enough to move a trailer house, split trees in half and flings cars into the air atleast 40 feet. *Strong enough to pull himself out of a Mini Blackhole *Got his shins ripped out and still beat a deadite to death with a 200 pound rail spike with ease *Strong enough to casually lift and throw people with one arm *Shoved a bowling ball inside a human body through its neck and into its chest cavity *Resisted the pull of a portal that sucked in a car and uprooted a massive tree for a while *Crushed a deadite underneath a cello so hard it's head it got sliced into several pieces by the strings *Constantly shown he has strength on pare or even greater than Deadites, who can punch through metal and bust through concrete walls *Strong enough to punt a Midget 20 feet into the air *Punched Evil Ash so hard his helmet cracked *Smashed a Doombot into pieces with a single attack *Strong enough to lug a sink and an obese individual around a house while evading a deadite *Strong enough to rip apart human bodies with his bare hands *Broke Freddy Kreuger's arm Speed (Combat/Running/Reaction Time): *Dodged blastes of Electricity *Fast enough to out run the Deadite Force which is fast enough to catch up to speeding cars *Managed to outrun the Marvel Werewolves, Of which Spider-Man and The Incredible Hulk were apart of, Spider-Man himself is capable of exceeding 200mph and i don't think i need to tell you how fast the Hulk is. *Has reflexes fast enough to catch a machete thrown by Jason Voorhees *Can out run Leatherface, who can catch up to speeding vehicles *Quick enough to set off bear traps unscathed *Fast enough to dodge automatic laser fire from several directions at once *Fast enough to create after images *Fast enough to dodge a barrage of arrows *Evaded Automatic Gunfire *Dodged flying saw blades & falling bowling balls *Acted fast enough to successfully kill a demon that could teleport faster than point blank gunfire. *Dodged demonic lightning bolts *Fast enough to keep up with Special Trained Operatives, Deadites, Martial Artists & even Xena Warrior Princess in one on one combat *Fast enough to escape the eyesight of three people before they could turn around Durability (Toughness/Pain Tolerance/Resistance): *Survived being smashed through multiples trees one after the other *Cut off his own hand while laughing *Survived having an entire tower collapse on him *Shook off a plane crash *Took a Punch to the chin From DareDevil *Can unhook himself from a meat hook and walk it off *His New Hand Replacement can Block a Running chainsaw *Got right back up after being swatted away by a Zombie Sentry so Hard it literally knocked him out of the After-Life into a Dumpster on Earth *Ballsy enough to talk shit to Dr. Doom then proceeded to shake off being choked by Doom *Survived having an entire Hospital fall on top of him *Has Survived ridiculously high falls and got back up like nothing happened *Drank a tea kettle of boiling hot water like a bottle of Gatorade *Survived being electrocuted by a chair capable of melting skin *Took a beating from Jason Voorhees *Survived a several story fall and being crushed underneath Kendar the Destroyer while in a tank. *Constantly takes hits from deadites, which have been capable of smashing skulls and punching threw metal with ease *Casually walks off being smashed through walls *Stabbed himself in the leg with a pencil and began to cut it off *Took a hit from the Necronomican *Mentally strong enough to overcome mind control *Unphazed by a sound wave that was so loud it sent him and several other people flying back *Was okay after having his face sliced by the Kandarian Dagger Combat (Skill/Weaponry/Experience): *Killed countless Demons, Monsters, Deadites and sorts of evil creatures *Beat the shit out of Freddy Kreuger one on one *Took victory over both Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees *Defeated Dracula and his minions *Defeated Baal in a physical match so bad he had to resort to using his demonic powers and still got his ass whooped *Killed a few Zombiefied Marvel Characters Such as Winter Soldier, Hulkling, MultipleMan, Howard the Duck and Dr. Druid *Single handedly Defeated Armies of Deadites on multiple occasions *Raised a Army of Villagers to fight off a Giant horde of Deadites even training them martial arts. *Beat Evil Ash (a complete copy of himself) on multiple occasions *Beat Ruby (Who is a Dark One) in a 1 on 1 fight pretty easily *Protected President Obama From Deadites *Skilled enough to Sword duel Evil Ash and a Deadite Knight at the Same time while going up some stairs *Defeated a Robot Evil Ash who had the Necronomicon embedded in his chest *Teamed-Up with The Punisher, Xena Warrior Princess, Darkman, Danger Girl and KISS. *Has quite a bit of experience with dead bodies in cellars *Killed Kendar (A God-Like Demon that is 600ft. Tall) with nothing but a Tank, the kandarian dagger and a few one liners, while high on Marijuana *Accurate enough to impale a fleeing mini Evil Ash with a fork from a distance *Shot a crow from behind without even looking with his boomstick and can do the same thing to deadites *Was full-on ready to literally fist fight a Tyrannosaurus Rex *After waking up in the future he embraced his inner Mad Max and took on The Dark Ones *Has many years of combat experience against countless varieties of foes, Demon and Human alike *Used the Kendarian Dagger to cut the face off of the Necronomican *Saved Earth and Man-Kind on many occasions Intelligence (Academical/Creativity/Etc.): *Graduated High school with his highest grades being in Chemistry and P. E. *Smart enough to build and improvises weapons from mere junk and scrap *Modified many ordinary tools, weapons and vehicles into straight up slaughter machines *Tricked highly intelligent demons, sometimes in seriously simple ways. Including the Necronomican itself. *Prepared for battle with little to no time at all against armies *Smart enough to craft explosives and gun powder *Observant enough to tell when a three-year-old child might be his own, Predict betrayal and trickery, Identify weak spots and tell if a person is a deadite or not almost instantly. *Successfully Translated some passages in the Necronomican himself without any prior knowledge on how to do so. *Banged a chick he just met in less than 10 minutes *Built a fucking Mech Suit out of spaceship parts *Always manages to find the Necronomican even after traveling to a different universe *Ran a successful business and became a local Hero in his hometown *Has crafted plans that sound completely ridiculous but actually end up working, like the infamous Pet Tracker Plan WEAKNESSES *Chainsaw Has Limited Gas (Has up to an hour's worth at most). *Limited Ammo. *Selfish and Lazy. *Got himself trapped in the Realm of the Entity *Is sometimes pretty clumsy, almost to the point of being a Bumbling Buffoon. *Usually Tries to Take the Easy Way Out *Fake Teeth, Soft Balls, Bum shoulder, Sore Kidneys, Trick Knee (though these are in his Old Age). *Has a less than fortunate record with Multi Dimensional Portals *The Necronomican can backfire on him if used incorrectly. *Not all there Mentally. *Is ultimately destined to be mankind's protector from evil whether he likes it or not. *Bad Slow Thinker. *Getting facecamped in basements by Leatherface and Hillbilly. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Bombers Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Human Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Terrordrome Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Zombie Hunters